


The Morning

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking slowly, Alex smiles before she even opens her eyes, content to lie there sleepily for a short moment longer.</p><p>“Thought you weren’t a morning person.”</p><p>Alex gasps, eyes flying open at the low voice coming from next to her, and sits up, turning to stare down at the man in her bed next to her.</p><p>“Matt! You said you wouldn’t still be here in the morning – you promised!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning

Waking slowly, Alex smiles before she even opens her eyes, content to lie there sleepily for a short moment longer.

“Thought you weren’t a morning person.”

Alex gasps, eyes flying open at the low voice coming from next to her, and sits up, turning to stare down at the man in her bed next to her.

“Matt! You said you wouldn’t still be here in the morning – you promised!”

“I know,” he says, at least looking a bit guilty, but trying to tug her back down to him none-the-less. “Fell asleep – sorry.”

“I told you, you would – ‘I’m awake Alex, you go to sleep, don’t worry I’ll go in a minute, I promise…’” She mocks, shoving at him lightly for good measure.

“Sorry,” he says again, with a grin this time as Alex gives in and he succeeds in dragging her down into his arms.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” she protests as she lets him kiss her forehead and slide warm hands down over her body as she inevitably relaxes into him.

Matt presses his face into her hair and she can feel his grin against her ear as he murmurs in a low voice, “Doesn’t that make it even better?”

She moves her head back on the pillow to frown at him. “Make what even better? – _Matt! –_ No way!”

“Oh come on love,” he tries to coax her, hands on her bare arse pulling her close again as he grinds gently into her thigh. “Doesn’t it feel a bit deliciously naughty, the fact that we shouldn’t be doing this…”

His low seductive tone that (damn him) sends shivers down Alex’s spine and makes heat pool in her belly is accompanied by a hot open-mouthed kiss dropped onto her neck and Alex knows her resolve is wavering already, the bastard.

“No,” she pretends, struggling not to arch into his touch as a hand skims up her side and his thumb brushes a bare breast beneath the covers. “It feels like we _shouldn’t_ be doing this,” she huffs, pushing at him weakly. “Get out of my bed, Matthew!”

“Your words tell me to go but your body says otherwise, love,” he whispers as he mouths over her neck, rolling her easily onto her back and moving over her as his kisses continue down.

“Mmm,” she purrs as he opens his mouth over her nipple and he sucks gently while his hands skim down over her body. “Well of course it does when you’re touching me like _that_ …”

She can feel his smug grin against her breast and gives a huff. “We really _cannot_ do this – do we even have time!?”

“Plenty,” he murmurs into he skin of her breast as he releases her nipple to nip and lick at the underside of the soft mound instead. “And I know, we really, _really…”_ his hand strokes down her body, “ _shouldn’t_ be doing this…” At his words, he dips his fingers between her thighs as they part readily for him, and Alex gasps when he slides them through slickened flesh.

She lets her head tilt back against the pillows, eyes fluttering and one hand tangling in his hair while the other curls into the sheets as he soothingly circles her clit with the pad of his middle finger.

“Oh God,” she breathes. “I hate you – this is going to have to be damn quick…”

He gives a small giggle of delight into her chest, moving to lavish kisses over her other breast as his fingers continue to tease her.

“And you’re seriously going to have to get the hell out of here before anyone arrives and finds you.”

He makes a noncommittal noise against her skin as he slides his fingers down further to push two into her and stroke her inside. Alex keens softly, thighs falling open further to cradle his hips as he settles between them.

Hand still in his hair, she drags his face back up to hers and slides her free hand down between their bodies to wrap small fingers round his length, as ready for her as she is him. Locking eyes with her, Matt lets his fingers slip out of her to curl them round her hip as she lines him up with her entrance and cants her hips up invitingly.

“Would I be in trouble if I didn’t?” Matt smirks, before he sinks into her, and Alex’s eyes flutter, his question not making sense in her suddenly pleasure-flooded brain.

“Hm?” She asks softly as he pulls out and thrusts deeply back into her.

“If your mum and your sister and whoever else is coming this morning arrive to find me in your bed?” He teases, face smug as he fucks her slow and deep and Alex frowns.

“Oh god,” she pants, “Can we _please_ not talk about my mother and sister while we’re having sex…” She scolds and Matt grins at her, before leaning in to press a kiss to her lips.

Alex slips her tongue out to lick at his lips as he kisses her, desperate for more and matt obliges, opening his mouth to let her tongue stroke along his briefly before he pulls back, resting his forehead against hers.

“And can you _please_ hurry up – as wonderful as this feels darling, time is of the essence here.”

“What a romantic you are, Kingston.”

“I’m always practical first, dear.”

Matt opens his mouth, presumably to reply with a cheeky comment, but Alex stops him short when she moves a hand to grip hold of his arse and haul his hips to her as she bucks her own upwards, sinking him hard into her, and continuing to move her hips at a hurried pace that has Matt swearing and panting in seconds.

She grins innocently up at him as his brow furrows against the pleasure, and tilts her head up to press a kiss to his parted lips.

“Jesus Kingston,” he mutters, keeping in time with her new rhythm, and taking over when he braces himself on his elbows either side of her and leans his weight into his thrusts.

Gasping, Alex lifts her legs to allow him deeper, and after a moment grabs his hand to push it down between their bodies, silently begging for him to touch her where she needs it, which he does, rubbing soft fingers quickly, firmly over her clit. She opens her mouth and moans out loud, a fine layer of sweat already covering both their bodies and making their skin slip and slide as they move against each other.

Alex falls apart first, coming with a cry of his name, nails digging into his arse, her other hand gripping the pillow beside her head for purchase as she arches off the bed in delight. Matt finds his release shortly afterwards, spilling into her and muffling his shouts of pleasure into her neck as she strokes his hair and back and murmurs in his ear until the jerking of his hips subsides and he collapses against her.

“Mmmm,” Alex hums in satisfaction as they lie tangled and panting together, Matt’s warm weight still on her. “We really shouldn’t have done that,” she mumbles, feeling completely unremorseful.

“I know,” he grins, pulling out and rolling off her with a groan to collapse by her side. Alex sighs happily and sits up, stretching. Her eyes widen when she catches sight of the clock on her bedside table.

“ _Shit_ – Matt!” She pushes at him. “You have to go!”

Huffing, Matt sits up and clambers out of bed. “I know, I know,” he says, grabbing his trousers off the floor and hauling them on. “I’m going.”

Leaning over her side of the bed Alex grabs the socks and shirt on the floor there and tosses them at him, unable to stop herself from giggling a little as he dresses hurriedly, getting in a muddle and putting his shirt on backwards and shoes on the wrong feet before he rights it all.

“Alright,” he says, finally dressed, hurrying back over to lean down, pushing his hands into Alex’s hair for a quick but passionate kiss. He leans his head against hers when he pulls back, both of them smiling widely and a little breathless. “I love you,” he whispers against her lips and Alex curls her hands into his shirt.

“I love you too,” she whispers back, placing one last quick kiss to his lips before pushing him back.

“Now _go_ , before someone finds you here!”

Saluting her teasingly, Matt makes towards to door, pausing on the threshold where he looks back at her, and grins widely, his whole face lighting up before he winks.

“See you at the altar.”


End file.
